


As you wish, my king.

by Doodsxd



Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki, Brother/Brother Incest, Choking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Guilty Thor, I'm Sorry, Kinky, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Not What It Looks Like, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Thor Feels, Top Thor, Unconscious Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Odin's sudden death and Thor's coronation, Loki asked, even begged his mother to stay in Asgard with him. Thor grated his freedom a week ago, on the condition he worked for the Realm (for him, actually), and he didn't want to be alone. But she was sad and a little lonely, and wanted to give Thor space for him to learn how to rule and to find an adequate woman to marry without her advices, which Loki could give him instead of her. She thought he would be embarrassed, if she gave him romantic advices, and that it would be better to stay away and to give her role as counselor to Loki, and just travel to Vanaheimr to visit her brother and his wife. To take some air. </p><p>If she had any idea of what would happen in the palace while she was away, she wouldn't have done that. </p><p>Rape/Non-con appearence, but just because Loki's a manipulative little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As the king commands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I don't know what to say about this. Unbeta'd, mistakes are on me. 
> 
> In my mind I tried to make this all about Loki's pride. In other words, it isn't that Loki doesn't like (he's as kinky as Thor, as you'll see), but that he's proud and doesn't want Thor to look at him as inferior. So, he tries to make Thor feel guilty all the time. When Loki feels like crying, is sub-drop, when Thor does, is dom-drop. So, there's not really rape/non-con, but it may look like it, so, if you don't like it, please, be aware. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

After Odin's sudden death and Thor's coronation, Loki asked, even begged his mother to stay in Asgard with him. Thor grated his freedom a week ago, on the condition he  _worked for the Realm_ (for  _him,_ actually), and he didn't want to be alone. But she was sad and a little lonely, and wanted to give Thor space for him to learn how to rule and to find an adequate woman to marry without her advices, which Loki could give him instead of her. She thought he would be embarrassed, if she gave him romantic advices, and that it would be better to stay away and to give her role as counselor to Loki, and just travel to Vanaheimr to visit her brother and his wife. To take some air. 

If she had any idea of what would happen in the palace while she was away, she wouldn't have done that. 

xXx

He had been summoned before breakfast, as always. Thor always made sure he had an empty stomach for this. 

The golden throne looked even more golden with Thor on it, he was sure. Loki entered the empty throne hall with his head and eyes down, shoulders slumped and hands joined softly in front of him, in the most submissive posture he ever held. Not that it made Thor any gentler, but still. Better safe than sorry. 

"Sit by my feet, brother." He demanded with a raspy voice. Probably been drinking last night. Loki won the last steps of the stairs toward his brother and kneeled, right before sitting on his ass, curled legs. He knew Thor liked when his head was on the blonde ' s knee, so, he did it. 

If he could choose, he would prefer things to go a differently, yes. But it didn't mean he couldn't admit life was pretty  _simpler_ this way.  Just obeying. 

The king's hand came to rest on the nape of his neck, massaging him strongly until he was relaxed and not fighting the pain anymore, but simply whimpering lowly. When he heard the little sounds Loki was letting out for his benefit, he chuckled. 

"Come, now, brother. I think you are ready." He straightened his back on the golden chair. "You know what to do."

Loki did. 

He kneeled and crawled until he was in between the king's spread legs. His big eyes looked expectant, like an innocent child waiting for his lollipop. Loki knew Thor liked it, and doing it made less likely for him to want to choke Loki on his cock.

"You look truly stunning when you act like a little whore, Loki." Thor said, cupping his brother's jaw to caress him as if he was one marvelous marble statue he just bought. He shivered. 

"Hands behind your back." He instructed and Loki did just that, starting to nose his brother's crotch. So, the blonde chuckled again and put a hand on Loki's hair while opening his clothes to free his flaccid dick. 

The younger God knew what to do when he saw the big chunk of meat in front of him. Licking his lips like he knew Thor liked it, he started sucking the tip of the dick, then licking the whole length of it, not caring if he got some saliva on his face while doing it. The king enjoyed it messy  (as he did, too, but don't tell him that. He will get angry.)

Thor hummed under his breath, savoring the sloppy sounds coming from Loki’s actions, encouraging him with his big hands on the black silky hair and lifting his hips just  _so_ , just to force him to take more than he could  (not really) . There was nothing prettier than Loki chocking on cock, the blond was pretty sure of it. 

That’s why he did what he did, and avoided making him do it with a full tummy - because he would eventually lose his control and force his cock down his brother’s throat, and that was it. Even being a sorcerer, Thor wouldn’t expect him to be able to do something like holding his own vomit with something painfully pressing his gag reflex. He was getting better and better at it, but Thor’s girth was too damn big, and the king took pity on his vassal. 

Loki’s back started curving and Thor just  _knew_ it was because his stomach was clenching, trying to get something out when there was nothing, while his lungs fought for air with all their might. His hands were on the king’s tights now, instinctively, but he said nothing about it. When the God let the Jotun go, he already had blue patches on his skin, one red eye and claws, which were carefully avoiding hurting the older skin. 

Loki could see it was funny for him, taking control on every reaction coming from his own body that his Jotun form came out, just because his body recognized it as stronger and faster, able to carve his way out of tougher situations. But Loki would never use it against his king, so, he enjoyed bringing it out without the younger’s volition. 

He got half of a breath before Thor did it again; chocking him and spilling so far down his throat, throbbing so hard he didn’t even have to  _swallow_ , before he blacked out. 

When he woke up again, he didn’t have to think really hard to realize where he was. There was brightness around him and under him was too hot, he was starting to sweat. Opening his eyes, he saw he was still in the throne hall. This time, though, he was sitting on it. 

Or, more accurately saying, he was sitting  _on_ the king. 

Thor was grunting under him and had his hands on his limp body’s waist, his pants already down and out of the way. He woke up to Thor fucking him with merciless pace, his body bouncing up and down on his, rough beard scratching the soft skin on his nape. 

He moaned and felt his brother bit his neck hard, spreading his legs to support the back of his knees on the throne’s arms, just so Thor had more freedom to move. “Fucking your limp body with no preparation is always a wonder, brother.” He growled at some point and Loki moaned again, predicting the pain he was going to feel after all of this. 

Pushing him up and down with hands gripping onto the other’s hips as if he was a harlot, or a cow, the king grunted and palmed the younger’s crotch,  enveloping his hard dick,  making him moan again. Thor laughed. “Who thought you could be like this? So  _tame_ .”

That was when Loki  snapped.  _Who_ did he think he was? Thor was the king but Loki was  _still_ the most powerful sorcerer. Definitely  _not_ tame. So, he  started to fight, scratching and biting his brother, wriggling his legs and hips until he was free, running half-naked through the hall, trying to escape the perimeter where he couldn’t teleport. Happiness fluttered in his chest like a huge bubble of butterflies, but it was short lived. 

Soon enough Thor reached his hair with his hand and threw him on the floor, face down. He was trying to get up again when hands positioned him and Thor was pounding into him again, making him whimper and moan in a high-pitched tone he almost never used. The floor was hard and cold against his cheek, hands and knees, and soon enough the king was angling his hips to hit Loki’s prostate. He started to sob lightly, but it was useless. 

A few thrusts after that and they were both coming hard. 

As usual, he had to lick his own come from the floor, so nobody would gather what was happening between them. Loki appreciated the secrecy, really, but didn’t really understand that - Thor was the king; his word could overcome the law. He was the most powerful being in the Nine Realms. Why did he care what others thought about him?

The next thing was a black rubber plug being pushed inside of him, soft and comfortable, straight from Midgard, keeping Thor’s seed inside of him. Then, he gathered his clothes manually, dressed before the king’s eyes and closed his brother’s clothes under his heated gaze. 

“Do not take this off unless you really need to.” He commanded. That was the only way Loki could hear his words: blunt commandments. 

He simply nodded and said. “As you wish, my king.” and left the room. 


	2. As the king wishes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Thor. Some sub-drop.

About lunchtime, Loki was summoned again, this time to eat. Thor always held sort of festive meetings with allies and friends at lunch and dinner, and his counselor had to be there too. So, there Loki was, smiling towards guests, drinking little wine and eating slowly, while battling with words in the most subtle way he knew of. He was the best on reading people’s intentions, and the whole Realms knew Thor couldn’t be left behind with his brother by his side. They always came to test him, anyway, and he never disappointed. 

Thor looked at him with proudness shining in his eyes the whole lunch, before the proposition the guest had to him was thrown on the table. That was when Thor excused them and went with Loki to the appended room, closing the door. They were alone, again. 

Loki thought the same the guests did - that Thor was going to  _ask_ him something about the proposition, the contracts they had, their position on the Rea l m,  _anything_ \- but what he heard, really, was Thor grunting impatiently while pushing him face forward towards the wall and pushing down his pants. Next, there was a hand pulling the plug out, and he sighed lowly, expecting a quick hard fuck against the wall that would make him walk funny the whole afternoon, embarrass him to feel Thor’s come into him. 

What was pushed into him, instead, was a limp, soft cock. Confused and wary, Loki held his hands on the wall to avoid hitting his cheek on the stone, but no impact came. Thor simply grunted in relief and the younger stilled the question that was almost raised through his throat when he felt warm liquid pouring onto him. 

_Piss._ Thor was  _pissing_ inside of him. He was holding his breath in disbelief and panic. What was happening, really?

“The bathroom is too far, I would not be able to hold it.” The king interrupted his intern complains about the matter. Loki was stunned, really, and did nothing when Thor pushed him so the liquid wouldn’t fall and put the plug into its place again. 

“Come on, I know you already decided if we are going to sign that contract with them or not. After this this you can clean yourself.” He hushed his brother, rearranging his clothes. Not bothering to have an opinion, simply trusting Loki's. “Although, I quite like the notion of having my scent marking your insides.” 

Loki shivered, but Thor simply smiled. “That is it, brother. You leave it there until I tell you to clean. Did I make myself clear?” His tone was of obligation again, so, he nodded by habit. 

Next thing his clothes were back on place and he was being pushed back into the lunch room, and forced to talk about busyness with a smile on his face for about half an hour, feeling the king’s urine splashing on the walls of his intestines. 

When he left, he left with his head down,  blushing, trying not to get hard again, but  unashamed of ducking like an ostrich before the guest’s eyes. Thor’s look to him hardened, but he just wouldn’t walk straight. 

He slumped through the corridors when he was dismissed, feeling more and more like crying. 

xXx

By two in the afternoon he was cornered on the courtyard - his mother’s favorite, mind you - by three guards, who were threatening him with their swords too close from his neck to his comfort. 

“You were about to rape that girl! We saw it, you little scum!” They screamed to him, making him roll his eyes and watch the servants watching him again, every one of them standing still with fear and satisfaction into their eyes. They thought him a traitor, a criminal, the scum of Asgard, but worst of all, a _Jotun_. And every single one of them wanted to kill him with their bare hands, to rape him and torture him as if his mere _existence_ made him deserve it. Into their small heads, he was worse than a slave, and Thor was too good and kind-hearted to see what a poisonous snake he was feeding with his own hand, _so_ , they had to make him see reason and to _protect_ him. They _had_ to. 

So, Loki said nothing when the punch came. Everyone was clothed and all he wanted was to ask for a towel, really, but it didn’t matter. It never mattered. So, he simply closed his eyes and waited for the pain. That never came. 

“OUT!” Was Thor’s voice booming, shouting, and yelling with everyone. “Out of here, not an eye on me, or you will all be thrown into a cell and forgotten in there! I want everyone out of here right away, and I want no one close enough to see or hear me scream again!” He had his face in a shade of red Loki had never seen. “And if _anyone_ lays a hand on my brother, _I will personally murder them._ Did I make myself clear enough?” Loki felt a little relief and a little fear while watching everyone scramble on their feet so fast it was scary, never once looking back, doubtlessly believing Thor’s threat. 

He stared the floor and, after a little while, they were alone. That was when Loki was pushed against the wall again, face towards it,  _again_ . His pants were down in a minute, the plug being pulled out carelessly by the king. 

He pushed into the younger’s body, the piss into him dripping out and the thrusts sounding wet and dirty, making Loki squirm, not knowing how to feel about it. After a while his prostate started to react, pale dick getting harder and harder, and he started to moan. 

“Did they hurt you?” Thor asked breathlessly against his neck, kissing it lightly. 

Loki shook his head and wriggled his hips, making Thor hold him firmly with his hands, bruising grip. He stopped moving and took it. 

“Do they always do this?” He changed the question, kissing the smaller man’s temple, still moving in and out of him, earning a small whimper. Loki simply nodded. It was pointless to try to lie to the man who fed him. 

“Why do you not tell me when this happens?” The question floated there with so much meaning, he couldn’t even begin to grasp it. _He talked as if he cared. The oaf._

“No one likes a snitcher.” Was he simple and panting answer, right before he moaned again. He was covered in Thor’s piss waist down, pants pooling over his feet, a cock up his ass. How was he supposed to be, anyway?

Thor growled and fucked him harder and faster until they both came, Loki first, Thor following right after. 

The golden bearded man looked at his brother while getting out of his body, letting him sit on the floor, unable to hold his legs up. 

“You will clean me and the floor with magic and teleport to your room to take a bath.” He commanded. “And, from now on, you will tell me about _everything_ and _everyone_ who bothers you.” Loki had goosebumps under that look. “Do you understand?”

He nodded. “ As you wish , my king.” 

He couldn’t figure out why his brother looked like he was made of stone when he walked back to the throne room. 

 


	3. As the king loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending.

After a while inside of the bathtub, Loki concluded that yes, Thor said  _everything_ and  _everyone,_ didn’t he?

So, be it. 

xXx

Loki was being fucking  _impossible._

And king Thor was more than upset about it. 

Little princeling Loki was now tucked inside one of the cells on the palace’s dungeons. He’s beaten and bruised, gum bleeding a little. That was partly made by Thor’s hands, when he refused to give him a blowjob  _and_ to be fucked, kicking and screaming, and partly self-defense by the new guards that were trying to follow the king’s orders against the counselor’s resistance. 

Loki smiled. He was fighting  _hard,_ and Thor was clueless. He hasn’t showered in  _days_ (he always started fighting, biting and screaming, so, they gave up), but the king still came, every day. He tried, cried, yelled and slapped Loki’s face  as if trying to get him out of that shock , but he would only smile darkly and stand still, not reacting at anything. 

Thor then tried to call in healers and sorcerers, but they always said he was perfectly healthy and it had to be psychological. 

That’s when the older Odinson started to really worry. 

“I know I was rough and I…” He paused, blushing. “I _forced_ you into have sex with me. Oh, Gods.” He rubbed his forehead, truth finally sinking in. 

“I… I deluded myself thinking you enjoyed it too, just because you were able to come, but I…” He finally sat down next to his kneeling, unresponsive brother, and didn’t bother to fight the tears. “Loki, please, tell me.” He begged. “ _Please._ What can I do? I will do anything, _anything_ , to have you back.”

He cried for about fifteen minutes before feeling two warm hands on his shoulders. 

That was  _exactly_ what he was looking for. 

xXx

He entered the throne hall and dismissed everyone with a wave of his hand. It was right before breakfast. He liked to do it with an empty stomach. 

The golden throne was even more golden with Thor on it, Loki was pretty sure. But now he waked straight to it, mirroring the look of joy and adoration at his brother’s face with his own. 

“Woke up in a good mood, I see.” Thor smiled while Loki started to strip, right before he straddled his brother’s hips and pushed his pants down, He was already lubed up and stretched, so the only thing he had to do before sliding Thor inside of him was to take off the plug, which he was rather fond of. 

Loki simply licked his lips before guiding Thor’s cock in and settling in a brutal pace, hips up and down, while licking the other man’s neck and bite-marking it. Everyone knew it, already. They were simply forbidden to talk about it, death sentence and all. Frigga, blessedly, decided to stay in Vanaheimr, and they weren’t about to complain. 

“Dreamed of you. The way you fucked me with your piss still inside, dripping of my hole, wet and dirty and stinking, marking me…” The younger sighed and let is head fall behind him the same way Thor did, enjoying the mental image he just gave himself. Thor hummed and smiled, slapping his white ass cheeks. 

“You really liked it, did you not?” The blonde smiled and buried his face on Loki’s neck and hair, helping him by tilting his hips and thrusting up for both their benefit. “I love you, Loki.” He moaned lowly. “Oh, Norns, how I love you...”  
“I love you too, you big oaf.” Loki replied and Thor smiled against his skin, making his stomach flutter a little. 

And that was it, really. He had everything he wanted. A good position, respect, power, good sex and the king’s love. He knew his position inside that Realm, and it was above everyone, at the king’s eye level, with his cock up his asshole, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

“Loki, please,” Thor took him out of his daydreams with his big eyes and pleading mouth, making him smile. 

“As you wish, my king.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by.


End file.
